Vocaloids Are Real!
by frenchfrieswithtoast
Summary: What happens when a mad scientist creates real life Vocaloids? Join 12-year old Adelia and her siblings to experience everyday life with Vocaloids! (More characters coming soon!) I do not own Vocaloid.
1. Surprise!

Chapter 1: Surprise!

It was a hot and humid day. My two siblings, James (the oldest) and Louisa (the middle child), and I were in the living room, playing _Injustice_.

"No no no no!" shouted James as Louisa beat him for the fourth time in a row.

Louisa giggled. "I guess I can join the Video Game club, hmm, Adelia?"

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm sorry! My name is Adelia Thompson, age 12. I have middle length chocolate brown hair which I usually tie in a ponytail, hazel brown eyes and a habit of biting my fingernails (that's why I don't have to cut them!). I have two older siblings (mentioned above) and a mom and a dad. My mom is a busy businesswoman that always goes overseas while my dad is a famous scientist. He works in our basement. We all live in a big mansion (not to boast) with lots of maids (that wear French maid outfits) and butlers.

My siblings and I don't have a lot in common. James likes basketball and football, Louisa likes manicures, pedicures and Justin Bieber while I like flowers, fairies and mermaids. But there's one thing that we all have in common: we LOVE Vocaloids! James likes the singers Kaito and Gakupo. Louisa likes Miku and Luka. I like the Kagamine twins.

Just as Louisa was about to beat James's character (the Joker) up, her iPhone 5 rang.

"Hello? Hi Dad! What is it? You want us to go to the basement? Sure! Love you! Bye!"

I looked at her eagerly (James wasn't; he was using the opportunity to beat up her character (Killer Frost)).

. I had overheard the conversation. Dad wants us to go to the basement? Cool! Dad had forbid us to go to the basement for moths! He said his project was top secret. James wasn't; he was using the opportunity to beat up her character (Killer Frost).

"Dad wants us to go to the basement ASAP. He says he's got a surprise for us!"she told us," hey! James! That wasn't fair!" she had noticed what he had done.

"Never mind! Let's go, slowpokes!"James exclaimed and rushed off.

We arrived at the basement, panting. A trip from the highest floor to the lowest is no easy one. Cecelia and Giselle, the two maids, were using the elevator, so we had to use the stairs. Anyway, we were here.

"Dad, what is it you want to show us?" Louisa asked.

"Guess!" he exclaimed happily. He looked really proud of himself.

"You invented a Robo Housekeeper so that we can kick Mrs Jovas out?" James asked hopefully. James hates Mrs Jovas. She's really mean to him.

"No! I've created..." he paused for dramatic effect, and whipped the red curtain behind him open.

My mouth fell open in shock.

Behind the curtain were two kids that looked my age. One was a boy, the other was a girl. The girl was wearing a white headband on her head with a white ribbon on it. Both of them had yellow hair. Were they who I thought they were?

"Kids, say hello to your new housemates, Rin and Len Kagamine!" Dad announced.

"Dad, are they androids? Or holograms? Or new Robo Child Housekeepers?" James asked suspiciously.

"Wrong again, James! They are humans! I created them using some DNA and human characteristics. Gah, I can't explain it. Too complicated,"

"Thank you, Dad!" I shouted, and hugged him tight. Then I kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, pet! Now, introduce yourself, and try to teach them some English,"

"Ok, Dad!"

As I skipped to the twins, I heard Dad tell my two siblings that more Vocaloids would be ready. Yaya! Today was the best day of my life!

"Watashiwa no Rin des. Hajimimashite!" Rin introduced.

"Watashiwa no Len des. Hajimimashite!" Len introduced.

"Me, Adelia," I pointed to myself, "nice to meet you!"

The two Vocaloids looked clueless. I sighed. It was going to be a long day of teaching.


	2. Welcome, Miku!

**Hi guys! This is my second chapter of this fanfiction! Please enjoy! And also, please review!**

**I do not own Vocaloid**

Chapter 2: Welcome, Miku!

Is it me, or do Vocaloids pick up English pretty fast? Rin and Len are actually are really fluent in English now. After just 2 days! Wow! I'm really amazed! Even the rest are amazed.

Mom came back from Italy just an hour ago. She brought back lots of souvenirs! That's why I love it when Mom goes on business trips; she brings back souvenirs. I got a miniature plate of spaghetti, miniature pizza and a miniature loaf of bread. I loved it! I collect miniature food. I even have a drawer especially for it!

Rin and Len didn't get anything because Mom didn't know that Dad had created them. Surprisingly, she didn't question them but apologized to them.

"No, no, Mrs. Thompson, it's alright," Rin insisted.

"Yeah! You didn't know, anyway," Len added.

Mom smiled at them and went off to change into her floral skirt and white blouse. I motioned for the twins to follow me.

"What is it?" they asked me excitedly.

"Wait and see!"

I brought them to the study room where I showed them a video of them in a live concert. They seemed very impressed with themselves.

"Wow! This is the first time I heard myself sing before!" Len gasped, impressed.

"I sang so fast at the beginning! What's the name of the song?" Rin asked.

"Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder," I replied.

Just then, the house phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello. Adelia speaking," (I know I sounded like a person in an office)

"Hello! It's your dad! Come to the basement now!" said Dad.

"Ok! Bye!"

I turned to face the twins. "Come. My Dad wants all of us in the basement now," I told them.

"Cool! Let's go!" exclaimed Len.

Dad, once again, was looking very proud of himself, like he had discovered that aliens lived on Mars. He was standing behind the red curtain again.

"Dad, is it a Robo Housekeeper? Please let it be. I REALLY hate Mrs Jovas!" James told him.

"No, no, James. It's not a Robo Housekeeper. But if it your wish, then I'll consider firing Mrs Jovas,"

"Yes! Thanks, Dad!"

"Anyway, back to what I called you here for….. TA DA!"

Dad whipped back the curtains to reveal a girl. She had really long teal colored hair tied in double ponytails. She was…

Wait. Isn't it obvious?

HATSUNE MIKU!

"Thanks, Dad!" Louisa exclaimed.

Miku walked over to Louisa, who was waving to her.

"Hello! I'm Hatsune Miku, but you can call me Miku-chan," Miku smiled.

"Woah! Dad! She can speak English!" I gasped.

"Yeah! I added 'the ability to speak English' to her memory so communicating would be a breeze," Dad told me, "sorry I gave you such a hard time," he added.

"Nah! It's okay! It was fun!" I grinned.

"Rin-chan, Adelia-chan, what do you want to play?" Len asked.

"Uh…" I bit my lip.

"Hide and Seek?" Rin suggested.

"Ok!" the both of us agreed.

As we raced up the stairs, I heard Louisa and Miku chatting to each other like long-lost buddies.

"Miku-chan, I should really bring you clothes shopping one day! This dress does not suit you at all!" Louisa said.

"Really? Oh! Yes! It doesn't! Good idea, Louisa-chan!" Miku replied.

I rolled my eyes. Louisa and Miku were so similar! Oh no! With TWO fashionistas in the house, how were we going to get any peace?!


	3. A new ice cream buddy!

**Welcome back to Vocaloids Are Real! Sorry for the past spelling and grammatical errors in the past two chapters (and maybe this)! I wasn't checking.**

**Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 3: A new ice cream buddy!

I was sitting down on my bunk bed, reading a book called _When You Reach Me_. Rin, on the opposite bunk bed, was reading a book called _Rolling Road rollers_. Len, on his bunk bed underneath Rins, was drawing a road roller in his sketch book.

10 minutes later, I snapped my book shut. Yes! I was done! After month after month of reading, I was done! (Ok, I know I'm a super slow reader)I was so proud of myself!

"Look! I'm done with my road roller picture!" Len exclaimed.

"Yay! I'm almost done with my book!" Rin cried.

Rin and I climbed down from our beds while Len jumped out of his.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

"Maybe we should check on Louisa-chan and Miku-chan? Let's see what they're doing!" Rin suggested.

"Yeah!" Len and I agreed.

We dashed to the room next door. We heard giggling and gossiping.

"Hello!" we exclaimed as we popped our heads into the room.

"Hi, guys! Miku-chan and I were just painting our nails! See? I've got the perfect shade that matches her hair!" Louisa told us.

"After Louisa-chan is done with my nails, I'll do hers!" Miku added.

"Adelia, one day would you like to paint your nails?" Louisa asked me.

"Me? No thanks! I bite my nails, so I think I'd poison myself!" I said as I shuddered.

Just then, there was a yell. It was so loud, Louisa dropped the nail varnish pot on the floor (luckily, she snatched it up again before it leaked out). It was so loud, I jumped about a foot in the air. It was so loud, James stuck his head out of his room door in curiosity.

"What just happened?" Louisa asked after she had recovered.

"I have no idea," James muttered.

"Let's go find out!" I exclaimed, and tore down the hallway running.

That yell came from the basement. That yell came from a Vocaloid with blue hair. That yell came from a singer with a particular taste for ice cream.

That yell came from Vocaloid Kaito!

When we had reached there, Dad was attending to Kaito's bleeding neck. Louisa raced up to get a First Aid Kit.

It took many hours, but Kaito was healed! Dad explained that he had accidentally injured Kaito's neck with a sharp tool that shall remain nameless.

Just then, I got an idea.

"Kaito-san! Wait! I got an idea!" I shouted.

Leaving him looking clueless, I dashed up the ladder, into the elevator, into my room, grabbed my blue scarf and made the journey back to the basement.

"Here," I said, giving him the scarf once I had recovered from the exhaustion, "it'll cover your injury. PLUS it matches your hair color,"

"Thank you! Your name is…?"

"Adelia,"

And so, that's how Kaito became my ice cream buddy.

**Yeah. That's it. I apologize for making it so short! **

**If you guys have any ideas, please comment!**

**New chapters coming soon! **


	4. Going Shopping

**Hey guys! It's Frenchfriesandtoast. Welcome back to Vocaloids Are Real! Please enjoy this chapter! And please review too!**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 4: Going shopping

Over the past few days, two new members have joined our household (not that they're part of it now. They're housemates, not siblings or cousins or whatever): Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo. Luka is like an older sister that totally isn't a fashionista or in love with Justin Bieber (*cough* Louisa *cough*) and Gakupo is like a really modern grandpa (I mean, what guy drinks green tea and wears a _yukata_ nowadays in America?). But both of them are super nice.

This is how we ended up going up shopping.

The twins and I were watching the video _Gekokujo_.

"Do you have any idea why we wore kimonos and yukatas in the video?" the twins asked me.

"I have no idea," I said, shaking my head, "but there's one thing I know: you guys wore it so strangely! No offense," I added.

"No, it's ok. I admit, we did look a bit strange," Rin smiled.

"Exactly! There's no way I'd ever dress like that!" Len added.

Just then, Louisa burst into the room, Miku behind her.

"Guys! Change into nice clothes now! We're going shopping!" she cried.

"But Louisa-chan, we just have these clothes! No other! I had to borrow Adelia-chan's pajamas!" Rin pointed out.

"Yeah! I had to borrow James-san's!" Len added.

"Fine! Stay in your current clothes. Sheesh!" Louisa muttered.

Oh! Have I explained? I guess not. Let me explain.

When the Vocaloids were first introduced, they were wearing really, really boring clothing. The females wore plain white dresses that were either short sleeved (like Rin's) or spaghetti string ones (like Luka's and Miku's). The males wore white short sleeved shirts and knee length shorts. Both genders were barefoot (it's alright because we don't wear shoes in the house and they haven't went out of the house yet). In my opinion, they either looked like mad house patients or prisoners.

"Ooh, shopping! I'm so excited!" Rin squealed, clasping her hands together.

The Vocaloid's reaction to the shopping mall was hilarious! They gasped over the theatre, stared at the fountain in amazement and looked amazed at the great glass doors.

The people that passed us looked equally shocked and surprised.

"Hatsune Miku!" they murmured.

"Alright, kids. I give each of you $2000 to spend on clothing: each of you need to have at least 3 every day wear, 1 formal wear, 2 sleepwear, 1 athletic wear and 1 swimwear. Get it?" Dad told the Vocaloids once he had gotten their attention.

"Yes, Mr. Thompson-san!" they said.

I was assigned to help Rin and Len. I brought both of them to my favorite clothes store. But I had a really hard time helping them. First of all, nosy fans kept bombarding them with questions, so the shopkeeper had to temporarily close the shop while we were still there.

Secondly, the twins were both clueless about what to buy, so it was my responsibility to choose their clothes.

Argh! This wasn't going to be easy!

4 hours later, we emerged from the swimwear shop victorious (what about my favorite clothes stall? We ditched it). I had managed to find the perfect thing for the twins: a cosplay set.

Did I mention that somebody had created a cosplay set for each and every Vocaloid? Yeah. I had suddenly remembered seeing it in _Anime Fanz_, so I had begged the shopkeeper to open the shop again, thanked her, grabbed the twin's hands and dashed to _Anime Fanz_. They bought three sets of the cosplay things each. There! Problem solved!

Then we went to buy all the other clothing. I picked all of it, since the twins were clueless. Well, at least they could request what color they wanted!

"Thanks, Adelia-chan," they said humbly.

"No problem," I grinned.

Then we headed to the coffee shop called_ Mr. C's Coffee House_.

We headed inside and looked around.

"Where is everybody?" Len asked.

"No idea," Rin replied.

Ignoring the question, we decided to just pick a table and order our lunch. So that's what we did.

Halfway through our meal, Louisa and the other two arrived.

"Sorry we're late!" Luka said.

Miku explained that they had been chased by fans into the washroom. We laughed.

"We're so fortunate we weren't chased!" giggled Rin.

"Yeah!" Len laughed.

The three newcomers ordered their food. Then we continued to eat.

Finally, the three late boys burst into the coffee shop.

"Sorry we're late!" gasped Kaito.

He was clutching his shopping bags desperately. His face was as pale as a sheet. The end of his scarf was kind of ripped.

Gakupo next to him was rubbing his arm and muttering darkly to himself. James was the only one looking cheerful.

"What's with the glum faces, guys?" Miku asked.

"Those fangirls are crazy! They ripped my scarf!" Kaito explained.

"They might have cut off my hair if James didn't barge his way through the crowd and distracted them!" Gakupo added angrily.

The two angry Vocaloid guys calmed down and ordered their meal. So did James.

When everybody was seated down, I looked at them. They were wearing their normal Vocaloid outfits that you would see in the posters and YouTube and all that stuff.

"Psst. Did you get their stuff from the Anime shop?" I whispered to Louisa and James.

"Yeah," they replied.

"There was nothing that fitted them!" Louisa added.

I smiled. Taking the easy way out hmm? I see how I'm related to my siblings now.


	5. Cuteness Overload!

**Hey guys! It's Frenchfriesandtoast! This is the fifth chapter of Vocaloids Are Real! Please enjoy and review!**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 5: CUTENESS OVERLOAD!

I woke up this morning to the sound of tiny little voices making a big ruckus.

"What's going on?" I mumbled.

Then it stopped.

"Must be my imagination," I mumbled again and closed my eyes again.

I was slowly drifting off to peaceful dreamland until I felt like something was poking my hand. I opened an eye and saw...

A TINY LITTLE RIN POKING MY ARM!

"Gah!" I yelled.

"Adelia-chan!" she wailed. "what happened to me?!"

I sat up, rubbed my eyes and peered at her.

"Well I don't know! I just woke up!" I said.

I examined her. She was 2 inches tall with big eyes. She was her Project Mirai character!

I picked her up, placed her gently on my left palm. Then I climbed down and went to Len's bed. Alright, he was normal, but as I made my way to the door, there was a loud 'pop!' and Len turned into a tiny chibi little boy! When I saw his startled reaction, I couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter.

"What happened?" he asked, clearly shocked.

"I'll explain later. Now, I've got to tell Mom and Dad!" I said while giggling slightly.

I knocked on the door and entered. Mom was using the laptop while Dad was reading the morning paper.

"Mom! Dad! Look!" I yelled.

Dad looked up in astonishment and walked over to where I was standing.

"Adelia, what is this all about?" Dad asked me, still eyeing the twins.

"I have no idea, but do you know what happened to them?" I asked.

" I don't know. I really don't know. I think... it must be!' his face brightened and he ran out of the room. "I'll be in the basement!" he yelled.

I looked at Mom, who shrugged then smiled.

All the Vocaloids were in that form when I arrived at their rooms.

"What do we do? We don't have any clothes! Do we have to go around in out pyjamas?" Miku moaned.

"Well, may-" I stopped in mid sentence. Then a wide grin appeared on my face.

Ignoring their confused looks, I dashed out of the room, grabbed my sowing box and rushed back.

"Louisa! Remember THIS?" I asked her, showing her the box.

"Um..."

"WE MADE TINY VOCALOID OUTFITS LAST SUMMER, REMEMBER?" I yelled.

"Oh yeah! Adelia, you're a genius!" Louisa exclaimed, taking the lid off the box.

The clothes we sewed that hot summer day were a perfect fit! Aw! They just looked SO adorable, I nearly died of cuteness overload!

We at our breakfast (the tiny people ate from my Barbie plates and used the tiny Barbie utensils) and went to the living room. Louisa showed us the Project Mirai 2 Opening. After that, something totally unexpected happened!

Thesix tiny Vocaloids started doing the dance that they did in the viedo! I nearly died (again) of too much cuteness! Hey! I can't handle that much cuteness, alright?

We played with them for a while. Once, we even trapped them in Louisa's old, gigantic Victorian dollhouse. You know, those that can open and close with the openable door. Anyway, I think they minded for a while, but soon they adapted and started to live there temporarily. We sent them tiny plates of food. I peeked inside the house through the windows. Aw! It was so cosy!

Anyway, Dad came bursting into the room.

"I've found out why you guys are like tthis!" he exclaimed.

"What?" the Vocaloids asked.

"It's a glitch! Every month, on the third Saturday, you will turn into these tiny little people. When the clock strikes 12, you'll be back to normal. I'll have to find a cure!" he explained.

The Vocaloids looked stricken, but they all replied, "Ok,"

I shrug. Alright. I could help them next time.


	6. First Day of School

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Vocaloids Are Real! I know I've not been updating for a long time (my apologies!), mainly because of school, homework and having to keep up with writing Nightwalker. I also want to mention that I'll be away for quite a while so I'll not be updating for that period. My apologies again! But for now, please enjoy and review!  
_**

Chapter 6: The first day of school

Despite what this title says, it was the Vocaloid's first day of school not mine or my sibling's. Sad to say, their first day of school might have been their worst nightmare.

When we stepped into the school in our uniforms (which consists of a white blouse (for girls) or collared T-shirt (for guys), a navy blue skirt (for girls) or navy blue trousers (for guys), ankle length white socks and black shoes), carrying ours backpacks, a loud gasp rose from the students in the hallway.

"OMG! It's Hatsune Miku!"

"Kaito! It's Kaito! He looks so hot!"

"It's Luka! Luka! Actually in person!"

"What is this witchcraft?!"

"Who are those weirdoes with the multi coloured hair?"

My siblings and I pushed the Vocaloids in front of us, beckoning them to hurry before the students tore them to pieces. Then we brought them to our classes.

I was with Rin and Len in Year 7K, Louisa with Miku in Year 8H, Kaito and Luka in Year 9H and James with Gakupo in Year 10H.

As I entered the class, I crossed my fingers together and hoped that my classmates wouldn't go crazy after seeing the Kagamine twins. My class also loves Vocaloid; that's where I how my love for Vocaloid.

Well, they did. By the time our teacher, Mr Watcher, entered, Rin and Len were standing on top of the table while my best friend, Rosa and I tried to ward them off.

"EVERYBODY BACK TO THEIR SEATS NOW OR YOU WILL SPEND YOUR LUNCHTIME IN THIS ROOM!" Mr Watcher bellowed, slamming his fist on the table.

My classmates gulped and there were sounds of boys and girls scrambling back to their respective seats. I helped Rin and Len down from the table.

"Now, you two, please come up to the front and introduce yourselves," Mr Watcher told the twins kindly.

"I'm Rin Kagamine,"

"I'm Len Kagamine,"

"Now, Rin and Len, who would you like to show both of you around?" asked my teacher.

"Adelia-chan!" they both said, pointing at me. I turned red as the whole class (maybe except Rosa) turned to stare at me.

"Alright then, Adelia. Do you take the offer?"

"Yes, Mr Watcher,"

The stares I was receiving became glares.

It's a good thing that my best friend Rosa is a school prefect.

"OI! LIZZIE! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TRY TO CUT OFF GAKUPO'S HAIR! NO, DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I DON'T CARE THAT MY MOM KNOWS YOUR MOM! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIS HAIR! **NOW**! OR ELSE THE HEADMASTER WILL BE TOLD OF THIS!" Rosa screamed, pointing at Lizzie Stewards, who was trying to cut Gakupo's purple ponytail.

Lizzie scrambled away, looking terrified.

"Thanks, Rosa," I smiled.

Rosa sat down, smiling proudly to herself. If I were in Rosa's place, I would have lost my voice. I guess that years and years of screaming at her rebellious older brother and noisy little sister has toughened her vocal chords. Well, Rosa is Rosa. Nobody can deny that. Nobody.

As the fangirls/boys started to run away, I could see that the Vocaloids were relieved. The colour had come back to Len's face, Kaito had stopped looking like he was going to faint, Gakupo stopped protectively putting his ponytail on his shoulder, Rin had stopped looking scared and Miku stopped looking around in an alert way. Only Luka was the Vocaloid that was alright. Wow. If there was an award an achievement to someone for being the most 'stone-faced', Luka would be the one to come to my mind first.

Soon, the day was over, and we returned home.

"Never," gasped Kaito, " I would want to experience _that_ again!"

Oh Kaito. You'll never change, will you?


	7. Kidnappings

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Vocaloids Are Real! I know I haven't been updating for a LONG time. My apologies, once again! Before I start I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, following and favourting (this isn't a real word) the story: FanFictionRaterAndReader, TopazVampire1999, ParadiseWenCat, Guest, JaraelMoonsilver, EpicBudderSword178 and VocaloidWriter. Thank you! **

Chapter 7: Kidnappings. Are you kidding me?!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

NOOOO NOOOO NOOO NOOO NOOOOO NOOOOOO!

(Major freak out mode activated!)

I need to keep calm. Must stop freaking out. Must stop freaking out.

Okay. So I've kept calm. Let me explain.

FLASHBACK

It was a rainy Monday afternoon. School had just ended. Everyone was hurrying home as fast as they could to avoid getting wet. Everyone except my siblings and I.

I had an afterschool activity (short form, AA), which was cooking. (I like to cook. Especially fried chicken. It's so easy! And I like fried chicken anyway) Louisa had cheerleading and James had basketball. The Vocaloids have afterschool activities too, but on different days. My siblings and I had to get an AA on the same day so that picking us up would be easier, but after the Vocaloids came along, the rules were changed and now, instead of just Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays were the days our driver, Kevin, had to drive to school to pick up the Vocaloids (not all. Like, maybe one or two).

When we arrived back home, the Vocaloids were nowhere to be seen. Not even in the basement or the attic.

"RIN! LEN! MIKU! LUKA! KAITO! GAKUPO! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" I hollered. I just heard my echo and nothing else.

"Uh, guys?" Louisa said in a small voice, "look at this,"

She showed us a text from Miku on her iPhone 5. It said:

_Kidnapped. We are at Apple-_

Yup. And it ended there. I guess that blasted kidnapper must have seen her doing it and grabbed it from her, but she managed to hit the send button. Great job, Miku! You helped us, I guess.

After that, everyone freaked out.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

After that news, I just broke down, which was unusual for me to do. I rarely cry. Even when our pet cat died, I didn't. I think it was because I never liked cats, anyway.

Tako Luka (she's an octopus that looks like Luka. She's Dad's second newest creation) and Hachune Miku (Dad's newest creation. I'm sure most of you heard of her?) were super nice! They tried to comfort me! At that moment, I was glad that we had a pet octopus and a tiny leek-brandishing Miku.

We didn't go to school the next day, since we weren't in the mood to go and Mom was fearful that the kidnapper would kidnap us next. She had to Switzerland, so it left just my two now-emo siblings, Dad and I at home.

When I woke up on Saturday (yup. Time skip just saved the day!), I looked at the bunk across me, expecting to see Rin, but no one was there.

I entered the bathroom, looking at the mirrors to see if they were fogged up (after Len uses the shower, the mirrors always fog up), but I just saw the clear reflection of myself.

I got dressed and headed down for breakfast. I was prepared to see Luka yelling at Gakupo in the corridor but when I went out, no one was there and I alone in brightly lit corridor, all by myself.

I ate breakfast alone and headed to the kitchen to put my plate in the dishwasher. I looked in the direction of the fridge, wanting to see Kaito digging in the freezer in the mad search for ice cream with Miku standing at his side, telling him off for eating ice cream so early in the morning, but I saw no one. I heard nothing, except for the chugging of the dishwasher.

I was bored to death so I headed to Louisa's room to talk to her, but her door was locked.

"Louisa?" I called. No answer. Just a couple of sniffs.

I tried James's room too, but he just told me go away.

Sighing in defeat, I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes.

**So here's the end of Chapter 7! Part 2 coming up! Cliffhangers are the best!**

**See you guys another day!**


	8. Kidnappings Part 2

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Vocaloids Are Real! This is currently Part 2 of **_**Kidnappings**_**! I couldn't put it into one chapter because the story was too long and anyway,cliffhangers are the best! So now, please enjoy, and please review!**

Chapter 7: Part 2

It was a Sunday when the great miracle happened. And it was all because of my friend Rosa, the school prefect.

I was lazing around on the couch while humming "Dancing Samurai" to myself, memories of Gakupo flooding through my head. I had started "Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder" after that. I looked around and spotted a photo frame on the coffee table. Curious, I picked it up. It was a picture of the Vocaloids, my siblings and I. It was meant to be a photo of just us girls but the boys were photo-bombing the photo. It was hilarious!

Tears threatened to escape from my eyes, but I refused to let them escape. Wiping my eyes, I put the photo back down and continued humming "Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder". Just then, the house phone rang.

"This is the Thompson household. This is Adelia speaking. How can I help you?" I asked.

"Hello, Adelia! It's your pal, Rosa! Long time no talk! You wanna hang out? I know a cool place!"

"Um... sure! I'll just go ask my Dad for permission,"

Dad said yes, but I had to be home at two.

I grabbed my coat, purse and bag. I hastily grabbed a book off the shelf and stuffed it in my bag. I only realised that it was _Dork Diaries #2: Party Time _hardcover book when I was outside the house. Bad choice. It was heavy. I turned to go and change it, but I was already out of the house. Oh well.

Rosa met me at the bus stop. She told me we were going to the new bowling alley at Appleside Alley. She said she had two tickets that allowed FREE entrance. Cool!

When we reached there, we bowled for about one and a half hours, I decided I needed to go to the ladies washroom.

"I'll go with you!" Rosa said.

Due to my terrible sense of direction and both of our lack of confidence to go and ask someone, we both ended up in the janitor's closet.

"They really need to put a 'STAFF ONLY' sign on this room!" Rosa sighed as she noticed where we were.

"I'm sorry!" I apologised, hanging my head.

"It's alright," Rosa grinned.

As we were about to go out again, I stopped. Did I... Did I just see...?

I put my ear against the wall. True enough, I could hear some voices.

"Rosa!" I hissed.

"What?" Rosa asked.

"I can hear someone!"

I began to search around for something... something that could lead me to those voices. They sounded familiar... too familiar...

Rosa, puzzled, began to help me.

It was a while before we found a way to find out more about those voices: Rosa found a lever, cleverly hidden behind a few buckets and mops. She pulled it and to our amazement, the wall split in half to reveal a dimly lit passageway.

I went down, my curiosity taking over my mind. Rosa stood at the mouth of the passageway, looking down nervously.

"You can stay up there if you want. Fetch someone to come here," I told her. She nodded.

I walked and walked until I reached a door. I pressed my ear to the door. True enough, I could hear voices. But they weren't only just voices.

They were the voices of the Vocaloids.

I quickly got my phone out of my bag and texted Dad, James and Louisa.

_ROSA AND I FOUND THE VOCALOIDS! We're at the new bowling alley at Appleside Alley. Come! NOW!_

After I pressed the 'send' button, I stuffed my phone back, took off my bag, placed it carefully on the floor and opened the door.

The six shocked faces of the Vocaloids stared back at me. I took a step forward to be stopped by a large, smelly man.

"Looky here! Looks like we got a visitor!" he smirked.

"What in the name of all the nutheads in the world have you done to my friends?!" I demanded.

"Oh, I was just toying with them! Would you like to join me? I've got an extra whip!" he replied, smiling at me. I think I threw up in my mouth a bit!

"No, you fat baboon! Stop it!" I growled. The man looked offended.

"The name's Jonas, Missy! I have feeling too!" he said. I scowled in impatience.

"Fine! Since you're so mean, I'll just teach you a lesson!" he said, pouting like a child. Then he smirked and lashed his whip out randomly at the already injured Vocaloids.

I saw Len cry out in pain as the whip hit him on the back. Luka winced when her shoulder made contact with it. Kaito yell in agony as the whip smacked his face.

"I'm sorry, guys!" I shouted at them.

Jonas was about to do it again. I saw him raise his whip, preparing to bring it down again...

"NOOOOO!" I yelled, smacking the whip out of his hands. He cussed as the whip landed with a 'THUNK!' on the bloodstained floor.

"Engarde!" I yelled again at him, grabbing a metal rod from the floor and raising it like a sword. Jonas looked at me and picked up his whip.

Well, it was nothing like a sword fight. After finding out that a metal rod was useless against a king-kong sized man, I threw it at his stomach and used my Taekwondo skills. Yup. I went to Taekwondo. I still am. I'm a Red Junior.

I looked at him and sighed to myself. This was going to be a looooooong fight.

(TIME SKIP)

I stared at the unconscious man I was standing on. His hands and feet were tied together by his own whip.

I had defeated that Jonas guy by slamming my Dork Diaries book over his head. He had cornered me to the ground, but fortunately near my bag. While he wasn't looking, POW! I had knocked him unconscious. I hope I gave him a concussion.

I wasn't in a good condition too. My leg was in terrible pain because of a whipping he gave me. My arms were bleeding and so was my left cheek.

I hurried over to the Vocaloids. They were crowded around Len, worriedly trying to shake him.

"Adelia-chan! I think Len-kun's dying!" Rin cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. I quickly grabbed the sharpest object I could see, which was a knife (OUCH! He used _knives_?!) and ran to Len.

"Len-kun!" I whispered as I cut the ropes that tied his feet and hands together. After I had successfully managed to do so, I looked into his eyes.

"Do you see me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Good. Try to stay alive, alight? Help is coming," I said as I dug into my pocket. I pulled out a wad of tissues. Pulling one out, I pressed it to his bleeding cheek.

He smiled gratefully at me, and then lost consciousness. He was still breathing. Thank goodness.

I sighed to myself, and then continued to saw the ropes off the rest of the Vocaloids' feet and hands.

Help soon arrived. Good, because the moment I was done sawing ropes, I had passed out.


	9. Just School

**Hello guys! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast! This is the 8****th**** chapter of Vocaloids Are Real! Yeah!**

**I've just finished Nightwalker and feeling rather happy with it. Well, not with all the errors. **

**Anyway, on with the story! Full speed ahead!**

**I do not own Vocaloid. I just own the Thompson family (okay, that sounded weird) and the story plot.**

**P.S Can anyone tell me what OCs are? I'm interested in them.**

Chapter 8: Just school

It has been a month since that incident with Jonas. We're alright... I hope.

If I see Jonas I will kill him with my bare hands.

Really. I will.

Okay. Not really. I just want to beat him up like he did to the Vocaloids.

Anyway, I'm going to be talking/writing about school.

I know, I know. You must be thinking, "What a boring topic! Talk about something else, girl!", but today's school day has been just... nothing like the rest.

(SOMETHING LIKE A TIME SKIP BUT WE'RE GOING BACK IN TIME)

We arrived in school, seconds before the school bell rang, just in time for class.

"We made it! We made it!" Miku exclaimed in delight.

"It's all the ice-cream freak's fault!" Luka said accusingly.

"Sorry!" Kaito said, raising his hands up in defeat.

We all walked to our classes. In class, we found everyone using their phones.

"Hey, Thompson! It's free time!" Jeremy yelled at me.

"Really? Cool!" I said.

"Do you want me to show you another video?" he asked.

My hair stood up. A cold chill went down my spine.

"No! You jerk!" I said, hitting him on the head.

"No violence, Thompson!" he said mockingly.

I growled and walked to my seat.

"What's up with that?" Len asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

I sighed and remembered that day.

FLASHBACK

_It was free time. Our class had a whole period of time to use our electronics or just do our own things._

_I was the only one without a phone or iPad._

"_Hey everybody! Come and watch this video!" Jeremy yelled. _

_He told us the name of the video. It was by Len Kagamine. _

_(I can't say the name of the song. Ugh. It gives me the creeps and I start blushing like mad)_

_Since I was the only one without a phone or iPad, I didn't watch it. _

_Unfortunately, Jeremy showed it to me._

_After those terrifying minutes of watching the video, I was traumatised._

"_EW EW EW EW EW EW! JEREMY YOU JERK!" I yelled at him. I then whacked him on the arm._

"_Welcome to our world," a few girls muttered to me. _

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"Stupid Jeremy..." I muttered.

I then heard the familiar rhythm of that wretched song. I stood up, my attention immediately to Jeremy. I was right.

"Jeremy you baka!" I exclaimed.

Jeremy smirked.

"Oi, Jeremy! Stop it! The song's giving me the shivers! I'm still haunted by the video, you know!" Miranda, one of the girls said. A few of her friends nodded in agreement.

"Jeremy..." Rosa shot Jeremy a death glare. Intimidated, Jeremy shrunk back.

"Thank you, Rosa!" Miranda and I said happily.

"No problem," Rosa smiled.

(TIME SKIP)

It was time for music, my favourite subject in school.

"Now class, I want each of you to pick your favourite song and sing it out loud at the end of class," Ms Bella announced. The girls cheered. Some of the boys groaned.

"Ms Bella?" a boy asked, raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"Can we sing the ABC or any nursery rhymes?"

"Absolutely no!"

The boys groaned again.

(TIME SKIP)

I had chosen to sing 'Rue's Lullaby'. The tune was from Adriasaurus (I think I might have spelt her name wrongly. Sorry!). I was the easiest thing I could remember.

I had no idea what Rin and Len were singing. Rin had asked Ms Bella if they could sing in Japanese, and because they're the legendary Rin and Len Kagamine, she said yes. But there are so many Rin and Len Kagamine songs, so I'm not sure which one they were going to sing.

When Ms Belle called my name, I took a deep breath and began to sing:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_A bed of grass of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes,_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe and here it's warm,_

_Here the daisies guard you from all harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you._

I continued the song until the final verse. There was a bit of applause. I bowed and quickly walked off the stage (yup. The music room has a _stage_).

A few others went onstage. Most of the boys sang stupid songs like The Duck Song and the Nyan Cat.

"F-, Jeremy! You get an F-, which means you fail!" Ms Belle screamed at him.

Jeremy grinned and jumped off the stage.

"Rin! It's your turn!" she called.

Rin gulped and walked up the stage. She opened her mouth and began to sing Soleil, one of her songs.

悲しい瞳の死神は語る  
あなたが私を救う者なのか

望まずに闇を背負う痛み  
この姿もなんと悍ましい

太陽のような佇む少女は  
手を差し伸べると笑みながら語る

大丈夫闇を引き受けましょう  
その姿も鳥に変えましょう

空を何処へなりと自由に行けば良い  
当てがないのならば 私と共に行こう  
白い鳥は共に羽ばたいた

数多の闇は救いを待って  
少女は全て手を差し伸べて

空を覆い尽くす白い鳥引き連れ  
深い夜のような姿をした少女

既にその体は闇に蝕まれて  
ついに力尽きて 冷たくなって行く  
嘆く鳥は 闇を喰らいだす

空を覆い尽くす黒い鳥の中で  
金色に輝く君の名はソレイユ

(Heh. I had to ask Rin to help me write this. If you want the English lyrics, Go Google It)

There was applause and len walked onto the stage. He began to sing Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder, with Rin as backup.

_migi kata ni murasaki chcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de__  
setsunai to iu kanj o shiru hibiku piano fuky waon_

_warui yume ni una sareta watashi o hayaku okoshite__  
donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto desh__？__  
doko ga iika nante kikare temo komaru kirei na__  
yoru ni madowa sareta mama yukue fumei dakara_

_nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip_

_migi kata ni murasaki chcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de__  
setsunai to iu kanj o shiru hibiku piano fuky waon_

_ame no naka de nureta kami ga ij ni tsumetakute__  
samishisa o toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru__  
oi kake tewa nigeru kara sore ij de kaeshite__  
shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ii__？_

_akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizu tsuku tabi fueru piasu_

_daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai__  
s desh__？__wakatteru kuse ni kykai sen tokkuni koe teru__  
kkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu__  
kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo_

_kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa aij sore tomo ah..._

_kkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu__  
kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo__  
daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai__  
s desh__？__wakatteru kuse ni kykai sen tokkuni koe teru_

_migi kata ni murasaki chcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de__  
setsunai to iu kanj o shiru hibiku piano fuky waon_

_migi kata ni murasaki chcho__  
setsunai to iu kanj o shiru_

_fuky waon_

(okay. I need to get a life)

Anyway, there was also lots of applause. I felt so... amazed at his singing.

There was only one thing that was going through my head:

_THAT WAS AMAZING!_

School ended, and we went back home to face a large pile of homework.


	10. Are you serious?

**Hey guys! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast! Today's chapter of Vocaloids Are Real is about... well go see it for yourself! **

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 9: Are you serious?

It was a homework-free Friday afternoon. Kaito and I were eating cookies and cream ice cream while watching Luka and Gakupo argue.

"Are they always like this?" I asked him.

"Pretty much. Lu-chan and Gakupo-san have always argued like this. You don't see it much because they try not to argue in front of tiny kiddies like you and the twins," Kaito replied casually while he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, muffling his voice a little.

"We're twelve! We're not kiddies!" I protested.

"Yeah yeah," Kaito said, smiling, "hey, want to know a secret?" he whispered.

"Yeah!"

"Come," he beckoned me to come closer, "Gakupo-san has a crush on Lu-chan!"

I nearly dropped my bowl in surprise, "What?!" I gasped.

"Yup! Lu-chan doesn't know his BIG, PASSIONATE feelings for her!" Kaito said.

"I knew it! I knew it! Luka-san and Gakupo-san are so perfect for each other!"

"Don't purple and pink go so well together?"

"Agreed!"

Kaito and I laughed, causing the two arguers to stop the argument and stare at us.

"What's so funny?" Luka asked menacingly.

"N-nothing, Luka-san!" the ice-cream lover and I stammered.

Luka glared at us and the samurai and she returned to their argument.

The blue haired man and I continued to eat our ice-cream for a while. Then I broke the silence.

"Kaito-san, do you have a crush on Miku-chan?" I asked.

It was Kaito's turn to nearly drop his bowl.

"W-what?!" he spluttered, his face turning as beetroot ice-cream, "what makes you say that?!"

"Admit it! I know that you like her!" I demanded.

He sighed. "You win, Adelia-chan. I do have a crush on her," he smiled dreamily at the image of her, "I love her, maybe even more than ice-cream,"

I giggled. It was so Kaito to have ice-cream as his top priority.

"But Adelia-chan, can you kept it a secret?" he asked seriously.

I nodded. "I cross my heart and hope to die!"

He smiled happily. "Thank you!"

Just then, the door burst open and James appeared at the doorway.

"Guys, we're in deep trouble," he said, "it's already the end of all the AAs and Miku, Rin and Len still haven't returned home!"

Not again! I swear, if it's that Jonas again...

(TIME SKIP)

Louisa and I walked through the deserted alley. A gust of wind then blew, causing us to shiver.

" Is it me, or is today colder than usual?" my older sister asked me as we shivered.

"I think it must be the place we're in! I mean, it's so creepy!" I replied.

"You've got a point!" she said, nodding.

"I should have put a tracker on the twins," I said regretfully a few minutes later, "everything would've been much easier,"

"Yeah," Louisa agreed.

Just then, we passed an old shack. It had boarded up windows and to be honest, it looked quite suspicious, in my opinion.

"Let's go check it out!" Louisa said excitedly. Before I could say anything, Louisa was at the door of the shack.

"Louisa! It could be dangerous inside!" I hissed.

She said nothing and tried to open the door.

"Hmph! It's locked!" she exclaimed.

Then she kicked the door down with her brute strength. The door shifted slightly.

"Cool! It's working!" she said happily. Then she kicked even harder and the door collapsed.

I applauded. She bowed.

"Thank you, thank you," she smiled.

My older sister and I walked cautiously into the room. I was kind of scared. I mean, who would like to go into some random shack? Well, only my older sister who had recently started to watch Sherlock BBC. Now she's totally addicted.

Just then, Louisa screamed. I snapped out of my daydream.

"What?! Werewolf?! Vampire?! Moriaty?!" I asked, in panic.

"No! It's Miku, Rin and Len!" she said, rushing over to them. I followed, shocked.

"Are you serious?!' I asked.

"Yes! Look!" she pointed at the dark corner of the room where three figures were huddled against each other, shivering. One had teal coloured hair while the other two were blond.

"Rin! Len! Miku!" we yelled.

Louisa got out her phone and dialled Mom. I rushed to them.

"Adelia-chan?" Len asked, opening an eye.

His hands were cold. He was slightly bruised and his right eye was swollen.

"What happened?!" I asked, looking into his ocean blue left eye.

"We were going home from AA but then this man holding a knife and a few other men came up to us and kidnapped us. Then they robbed us and beat us up," Len replied, looking back into my eyes. He saw them widen in surprise.

"We need to get you all to safety. Where are the men?" I asked.

"They went away, saying they would never return and locked us inside here," he answered.

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming in anger. How many times were the Vocaloids going to get kidnapped? They need some serious bodyguards!

"Never mind. You're safe now. Louisa and I will get the three of you out of here," I reassured him. He nodded weakly.

"It hurts. I wish this all would never happen," he sighed, "it's like a long roller coaster of trauma,"

"I wish the same thing too," I said.

A few minutes later, Mom and Dad arrived, and all of those incidents were never mentioned again.


	11. EMOJI FIGHT!

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Vocaloids Are Real! I can't believe it! Two chapters in a day! Meh... well, on to the story!**

**Well, this chapter is more of an extra.**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 10: EMOJI FIGHT!

**On the group chat called 'Pure Awesomeness'**

_Adelia has just entered the chat._

**Adelia: **Hello guys!

_Gakupo has just entered the chat._

**Gakupo:** What's up?

_Rin has just entered the chat._

**Rin: **Um the ceiling?

_Miku has just entered the chat._

**Miku: **HELLOOOOOO!

_Luka has just entered the chat._

**Luka: **Wow that was hyper.

_Len has just entered the chat._

**Len: **What's going on?

_James has just entered the chat._

**James: **EMOJI FIIIIIIGGGHHHHHHHTTTT! *starts to post the emojis of corn*

_Kaito has just entered the chat._

**Kaito: **Oh so that's how you want to play huh? *starts to post the emojis of ice cream*

**Miku: **Aw there aren't any leeks here!

**Rin: **You're out! *starts to post the pictures of oranges*

_Luka has just left the chat._

**Gakupo: **Lu-chan has just left the chat? How sad!

_Luka has just entered the chat._

**Luka: ** DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU CRAZY SAMURAI!

**Adelia: **Okay so Luka-san hasn't left the chat after all!

_Luka has just left the chat._

**Adelia:** Okay I take that back.

**Len: **Whee bananas!*starts to post emojis of bananas*

**Gakupo: **Eggplants are the best! *starts to post emojis of eggplants*

**Adelia: **AHHHHHHHH STOP THIS MADNESS!

_Adelia has just left the chat._

_Miku has just left the chat._

_Louisa has just entered the chat._

**Louisa: **Hi guys OH WHAT IN THE WORLD?!

_Louisa has just left the chat._

**Rin: Oh well EMOJI FIIIIGGGHHHHTTTTT!**


	12. Beach Day!

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Vocaloids Are Real! Before we start, I would just like to add that I will be starting a new story soon... once again about Vocaloid. Oh! I just spoiled it! Sigh... **

**I'm also working on a cover picture for this story. It's going to be hand drawn. Oh man. I can't promise that it'll be good. My drawings SUCK.**

**Now, on to the story!**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 11: Beach day!

It was a fine, sunny day when we went to the beach. It had been weeks after _that_ incident (if you want to know, check out Chapter 9) and I guess that the teal-haired teen and the blond twins are fine... I hope.

Anyway, we all piled into the car and Dad drove us to the Clearwater Beach.

Once we had reached there, we headed to the changing rooms to change into our swimsuits. I had changed into a one piece dark blue swimsuit that had white horizontal lines on it. Rin had a yellow one piece swimsuit with white polka dots on it. Len had yellow swimming trunks that were slightly shorter than his thighs.

Luka had a pink bikini and Miku had a teal-coloured bikini which had white horizontal lines on it, like mine. Louisa had an indigo bikini. Kaito had blue trunks similar to Len's. Gakupo had purple swimming trunks similar to Kaito's. James had green trunks similar to Gakupo's.

I saw Kaito blush when Miku walked out.

"Adelia-chan! Is my face red?" he whispered to me.

"Yes! Like beetroot ice-cream!" I whispered back.

"Crap!"

"Put some sun block!" Gakupo advised him.

"ACK! How did you mange to hear our conversation?" Kaito exclaimed.

"Because I am actually Gakupo the Great! I have the best hearing in the world!" Gakupo said childishly. I face-palmed myself.

Luka walked by and I could swear I saw her smile slightly.

"Ooh! Luka-san smiled at Gakupo-san!" I whispered to Kaito.

"Hey! Perhaps Lu-chan likes Gakupo too?"

"BAKA!" yelled Luka. She picked up a seashell and threw it at Kaito, her face slightly red herself.

"ACK! How did you hear our conversation?!" Kaito exclaimed as he rubbed the spot he was hit by the seashell.

"Because she's Luka the Great!" Gakupo sighed happily to himself.

"Hey everyone! Let's swim!" Rin yelled.

"I'll race you there, Bakaito!" I said and I took off for the sea at the speed of lightning.

"Hey! No fair! And I'm not a Bakaito!" he yelled back at me, catching up to me.

(TIME SKIP)

"OMG ITS KAITO AND HE LOOKS SO DARN HOT!" screamed the fangirls.

"GAH I JUST SAW LEN KAGAMINE AND HE LOOKS SO HANDSOME IN TRUNKS!" fangirled some fangirls.

"AHHH! SO HANDSOME! SO CLASSY!" shrieked some fangirls.

"Why can't we ever have an outing in PEACE?" Luka fumed.

We were being bombarded by fangirls (and some fanboys). Some of them were shrinking back in defeat at Luka's glare, but others (mostly fangirls) were fighting back.

"It's the end of the world!" Len groaned. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's not. Look, there's a teeny tiny bit of space for a shota like you to squeeze through, so go!" I hissed. He nodded.

I pushed Len towards the gap. I watched anxiously and he squeezed through a few fanboys, who took no notice because their eyes were all on Miku.

James and Louisa noticed what I was doing and began to scan the crowd for gaps. I beckoned for Rin to come and she squeezed through the crowd.

"Adelia! You go!" Louisa yelled. I nodded and followed Rin.

I emerged out from the crowd, hot, sweaty and slightly nauseous. Ew! Those fans really stunk! Literally.

I pushed the twins to the car and alerted Mom and Dad. Dad got the car started while Mom started to clear up all the picnic things. I looked at the crowd, wondering if my older siblings had everything under control.

A few minutes later, Kaito emerged, Miku behind him. I noticed that Kaito had grabbed Miku's wrist.

"In the car!" I yelled. I was beginning to feel like we were in a war.

A few minutes after that, Gakupo emerged, AND HE WAS CARRYING LUKA BRIDAL STYLE!

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled happily.

From the window of the car, I saw Kaito wink at me.

"Let me go, you eggplant-freak!" Luka said, struggling. Gakupo put a finger to her lips. Luka blushed.

I felt so happy for Gakupo, and a teeny tiny bit grossed out. _Please don't continue that. Get a room._

My siblings emerged victorious from the crazy crowd of fans. We all piled into the car, exhausted.

Heh. It was a good day. Too bad it ended so fast.


	13. Truth or Dare?

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Vocaloids Are Real! I know, I know. The new story I have been talking about STILL isn't out yet, the new cover picture still isn't completed... gah! **

**Okay. I'll work things out. But for now, ON TO THE STORY! **

Chapter 12: Truth or Dare?

(Rin's POV)

James, Louisa, Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, Len and I were sitting down in a circle in the living room. We were playing Truth or Dare.

"Alright, who's going first?"James asked.

"I'll go!" Miku volunteered. "Now, Kaito-kun, truth or dare?"

"Me? Oh, dare!" Kaito said.

"Then," an evil grin appeared on Miku's delighted face, "then I dare you to go a day without ice cream!"

"Nooo!" Kaito yelled.

"Good one, Miku!" Louisa exclaimed, giving the tealette a high-five.

"Okay, Lu-chan! Truth or dare?" Kaito asked.

"Truth," Luka replied.

"Then," an evil grin matching Miku's appeared on Kaito's face, "then do you like Gakupo-san?"

"Yes," Luka replied.

Kaito was shocked. She admitted it!

"You didn't mention which type of like it was, so I take it as a friend," Luka continued.

"Nooo!" yelled Kaito again.

"Good one, Luka!" Louisa exclaimed again, giving Luka a high-five.

"Alright. James-san, truth or dare?" Luka asked.

"Dare!"

"Okay. I dare you to sing 'The World Is Mine' right now while strutting around," Luka said, a trace of an evil grin on her face.

"Nooo!" yelled James.

Miku handed James the lyrics and the traumatised teen began the song while acting like a diva. I caught Louisa secretly taking a video.

"Len! Truth or dare?" James asked once his torture (or entertainment, for others) ended.

"Dare!" Len answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

An evil grin, no, it was more of a smirk, appeared on James face.

"Then, I dare you to act like how you acted in *psssstttttt* (I couldn't put the name of the song there! Adelia would kill me!) in front of Adelia and speak to her while acting like that!" James said evilly. I was amazed! Wow!

"Nooo!" Len yelled.

"No going back, Lenny! A dare's a dare!" I said unhelpfully.

"Why does everyone like to torture me?" Len demanded. We all shrugged.

My twin sighed and stood up. Just then, like magic, Adelia entered the room, carrying a bunch of textbooks and workbooks. She had obviously been studying hard, something that I would never be able to do on a Saturday afternoon.

"Hello, everyone!" she greeted.

Her facial expression turned into one of curiosity when no one replied her but instead sent looks of..well... excitement to her.

"Why's everyone-?" she started, but Len walked up to her.

I can't remember what happened later, but here's the result:

"AHHH GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP DON'T COME NEAR ME GO DISTURB SOMEONE ELSE WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OLD LEN?!" she yelled. She kinda punched Len in the face with her spare hand and ran away.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Luka said. Then, for the first time ever, she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, Len! Are you alright?" I asked him. He was lying on the ground with a dazed expression on his face.

"I guess so..." he replied.

"You just got punched by a girl younger and shorter than you!" Kaito exclaimed, hitting the ground with his fist repeatedly while laughing.

Miku clutched her stomach and giggled. Gakupo joined in, and so did James, Louisa and I.

(TIME SKIP)

Adelia reappeared just as the game was about to end.

"Hey, sorry I punched you, Len-kun," she apologised.

"It's alright," Len replied. Then he smiled at her. A really real smiled that reached his eyes and made them sparkle.

"Adelia! It's your turn! Ask anyone of us a truth or dare!" Louisa yelled.

"Alright," a truly wicked smile appeared on Adelia's face.

I gulped. A smile like this meant no good.

"I dare all of you to wear your append suits for a whole month, except for Louisa and James because they don't have any. Gakupo-san, your append suit is just your best samurai clothing that I had made into an append suit. And also, I want all of you to sing Ponponpon right now while dancing," she said evilly.

"Hey!" we all yelled.

"You heard me," she said with a giggle, "get cracking. Now,"

On that day, we all learnt a very important lesson: never let Adelia ask a truth or dare.


	14. An interview by the Vocaloids!

**Hey guys! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast! Welcome back to Vocaloids Are Real! I still haven't made the cover or posted a new story. Agh... I'm having some serious problems with the picture!**

**I would like to thank VocaloidWriter and TopazVampire1999 for all the reviews and support they have given me! Thank you so much!**

**Now, back to the story!**

Chapter 13: An interview with the Vocaloids!

(THIRD PERSON)

Miku: Hello everyone! This interview will be by us, the Vocaloids!

Rin: Today we're interviewing Adelia-chan!

Len: We're still in our Append suits. *grumbles to himself*

Adelia: Never underestimate me! *laughs*

Luka: Now, Adelia-chan, how old are you?

Adelia: I'm going to be 12 on the 30thof December this year!

Rin: Hey! That's just three days after our birthday!

Len: We're older than you by three days. Wow... I never knew!

Gakupo: Adelia-chan, what are your hobbies?

Adelia: Hobbies? Oh! I like to write, draw, sing and watch videos of MMD!

(P.S MMD is Miku Miku Dance)

Kaito: What's your favourite food?

Adelia: I like to eat pizza, Japanese food, strawberries and roast chicken.

Len: Favourite drink?

Adelia: Fizzy lemonade, water, strawberry yogurt and vanilla milkshakes.

Miku: How about your favourite colours?

Adelia: Well, I like silver, light pink, lavender, sky blue and now, yellow. It's Kagamine influence.

Len: Yes! We did it! *high-fives Rin*

Luka: How about your favourite songs?

Adelia: I could name out a hundred of them, but here's my top ten: Alice in Musicland, Heartbeat Clocktower, White Snow, Kokoro (Rin and Len's versions), Luka Luka Night Fever, Dancing Samurai, Koi Yamirou, Brilliant Diamond, Jabberwocky Jabberwocka and last but not least, Magical Neko Len Len!

Len: Noooo! Not Magical Neko Len Len!

Adelia: Yay! It's really catchy, you know?

Len: *sighs* What do you think the moral of Koi Yamirou is?

Adelia: Wait, there was a moral? Cool! Well then, I think it's... decisions, Len. Decisions.

Rin: Do you like One Direction or Justin Bieber?

Adelia: Hm... not really. Louisa used to play their songs EVERY SINGLE DAY before she heard about Vocaloid, and that was really annoying.

(No offense, One Direction and Justin Bieber fans!)

Kaito: What would you do if Gakupo, Len and I came in wearing the outfits we wore in Trick or Treat?

Adelia: I will punch three of you! That video is so weird! You three were lucky you weren't created yet before I watched it! I would have slapped you guys!

Gakupo: Yikes!

An evil smirk appeared on Rin and Miku's faces. They grabbed Gakupo, Kaito and Len's hands and dragged them out of the room.

Adelia: Where's everyone going?

Luka: Just ignore them. They probably remembered about eggplants or something else like that.

Adelia: Okay, Luka-san!

Luka: Now, Adelia-chan, what do you think of Len-kun?

Adelia: Len-kun? I think he's an adorable shota boy. I also think he's a banana-loving freak, but in a good way. He's really kind and nice, unlike most of the boys in my class, who are like monkeys.

Luka: Ok then. What do you think of Kaito-san?

Adelia: Kaito-san? Oh, I think he's an ice-cream loving freak, also in a good way. He's really funny and kind. He's my ice-cream buddy and like an older brother to me.

Luka: How about Gakupo-kun?

Adelia: Luka-san! You're calling him Gakupo-kun! *gasp*

Luka *blushing*: N-no! It's nothing like that!

Adelia: Luka-san, do you love Gakupo-san?

Luka: W-what? W-well... aren't I the one that is supposed to be asking the questions?

Adelia: Hmph! You win this round, Luka-san!

Suddenly, the door burst open and Rin and Miku entered followed by...

Adelia: IT'S THE TRICK AND TREAT PEOPLE! WHAT THE HECK?!

Adelia stood up and ran to the doorway and punched the three helpless boys in their faces.

Luka: Oh. My. Gosh. *she starts to burst into a fit of laughter*

Rin: HAHAHAHAH! *starts rolling around on the ground, laughing hysterically*

Miku: Um... well, this is the end of the interview! See you all soon!

**Yeah, yeah. I know I have a lot of problems with the tense in this chapter. I myself am a bit confused too. Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!**

**P.S Oh, yes! If any of you are wondering what song Rin couldn't say, here's a hint: it starts with an S, ends with an exclamation mark. If any of you have got any guesses, please PM me. I will tell you the answer.**

**P.P.S And the next chapter is going to be a Valentines Day special! See? Its chapter 14, and Valentines Day is on the 14****th**** of February! I know, I know. Valentines Day has passed, but I just HAD to. I've got some pairings that I think I've been hinting about during the past few chapters...**


	15. Valentines Day Special

**Hey guys! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast! Before we start, I have three announcements!**

**Announcement 1: Remember the song Rin couldn't say? Well, VocaloidWriter, YOU GOT IT RIGHT! CONGRADULATIONS!**

**Announcement 2: Oh yes, and to clarify, in the last chapter, the Trick and Treat was by Kaito and Gakupo, not Rin and Len. Man, that ending picture was creepy! D:**

**Announcement 3: I am accepting own characters now. Just PM me or state it out in the reviews, though I would prefer it is you PM-d me. I'm only accepting the first three, so if you want to get your character in, you'd better act fast!**

**Ok, back to the story! Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 14: Valentines Day special

The twins and I walked into class to be greeted by screaming fans.

"ARGH!" I yelled as a narrowly escaped the fans. Luckily for me, the fans were just crowding around Rin and Len, begging them to accept their chocolate.

I walked to my desk and placed my bag on my chair. I shot the twins a sympathetic glance and mouthed "good luck! I'll help you if the situation gets bad".

"No!" Len mouthed back.

"Why not now?" Rin mouthed.

"Because I'm enjoying it!" I mouthed back with an evil cackle.

I sat down and looked at the scene. Len looked at me with big, pleading shota eyes. Overcame by the cuteness, I dragged myself half-heartedly to the rescue.

"Hey, watch it!" one of the fangirls said as I shoved past them.

"I'm sorry, but no," I said.

When I reached the twins, I grabbed their wrists and dragged them back to their desks.

"Just who do you think you are, Thompson?!" a fangirl yelled at me.

"Well, I think I'm Adelia Thompson. Got a problem?" I retorted back, shooting her a death glare.

The fangirl cowered back.

"Thanks, Adelia-chan!" the twins exclaimed.

"No problem, but I think you've got a tsunami coming," I said, pointing.

I was right; there was a tidal wave of boxes of chocolate raining down on the twins' desks as the fans dumped their boxes on it.

I used my book I pulled out of my backpack to shield myself. The twins looked horrified at the chocolate.

"This is gonna be a long day," they groaned.

(TIME SKIP)

We climbed into the car (the twins taking a longer time because of the chocolate boxes they were holding) and saw that Luka and Gakupo were already inside.

"Afternoon, Luka-san, Gakupo-san" we greeted.

"Afternoon!" they said.

I noticed an unusually happy tone to their voices. I raised my eyebrows in suspicion.

"So how was your Valentines Day?" I asked.

"Perfect!" Luka said happily.

I gasped. "Gakupo-san confessed to Luka-san!" I exclaimed.

"GAH! How did you know?!" Gakupo gasped.

"Because I am Adelia the Great! I can read your minds!" I said, totally copying what he said once.

"Fine, fine! I did! And Luka confessed too! Now we're-" Gakupo said.

"A couple!" Luka finished for him, "I'm the happiest girl in the world!"

"CONGRADULATIONS!" Rin, Len and I yelled.

Luka and Gakupo beamed. I smiled, hoping that their relationship would last even though I knew it would.

(TIME SKIP)

The twins and I stood in the corridor. Len was twitching because of his append suit (yup! My awesome dare still hasn't ended), Rin was humming 'Kokoro' to herself and I was looking around for Kaito. We were waiting outside for him.

Kaito came out of the room, a small heart-shaped box of chocolates in his hand. He looked around for Miku and just like that, she came oyt of the room.

"Now! Tell her!" I mouthed at him. He nodded and approached her.

"M-Miku-chan?" he asked, stammering slightly.

"Yes, Kaito-kun?" she asked.

"I...I like you! Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, bowing and handing her the box.

Miku's face turned a shade of scarlet. "K-Kaito-kun!" she gasped.

"Y-yes?" he asked nervously.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY TO COME EVER SINCE THE DAY I LAID EYES ON YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I ACCEPT!" she screamed.

Then she leapt into his arms and hugged him. I felt grossed out and happy at the same time.

Well, every story has a happy ending right?

Well, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


	16. Just plain extras

**Hey guys! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast, and I'm feeling really random now (it's Magical Neko Len Len's fault!)! So, I'm going to write a collection of extras (which I still consider a chapter) for Vocaloids Are Real! **

**Wait one second (or a minute. Or whatever). I've got another announcement. About the own characters, I decided that the best three would be the ones I select. Well, good luck!**

**Okay! So now, ONWARDS TO THE STORY! (I don't know if I phrased that the right way)**

Chapter 15: Just plain extras!

EXTRA #1 (this extra takes place maybe one year after the current events. Let's just say we fast forwarded into the future)

Len was talking to Adelia and Rin when suddenly his voice cracked!

"OH MY GOSH!" the two girls screamed.

They looked at the blond in shock as if he was an alien from Mars or Neptune.

"Hey, do you know what this means?" Adelia asked.

"We don't have the shota Len anymore!" Rin wailed.

"Nooo!" Adelia wailed.

"LEN'S GOING THROUGH PUBERTY!" Rin hollered.

A few seconds later, the door slammed open and Miku entered.

"Len went through puberty? How exciting!" she exclaimed, "speak, Len!"

"Hello?" Len said.

"Oh my gosh! He went through puberty!" Miku squealed, 10 times louder than Rin.

A few nanoseconds later, Kaito appeared beside Miku.

"Do my ears deceive me, or has the shota went through puberty?" he asked.

"Yes, I have," Len said.

"The shota's becoming a man! The impossible has happened!" Kaito gasped, "THE SHOTA WENT THROUGH PUBERTY!" he yelled, 100 times louder than Miku.

Luka and Gakupo appeared.

"What happened?" they asked.

"LEN WENT THROUGH PUBERTY!" Adelia, Rin, Miku and Kaito shouted.

EXTRA #2 (this is back to the present)

Jeremy, Rosa and Miranda came over to Adelia's house. Rin and Adelia greeted them at the door, forcing Len to go with them. And, BONUS! He was wearing cat ears, a giant blue ribbon in his hair, a sailor moon styled skirt, wearing cat paws, a cat tail and carrying a banana wand! The poor guy had lost a dare (given by Luka) and now had to wear his Magical Neko Len Len clothes!

"OMG KAWAII!" screamed Miranda. She sunk into a dead faint.

"What the heck, dude?" Rosa asked.

"BWAHAHAHAH!" roared Jeremy, snapping a photo, "THIS IS PRICELESS!"

Adelia and Rosa carried Miranda in and laid her on the couch. Jeremy went to take more photos of Len, who had disappeared in pure humiliation. Rin was giggling with Luka while giving the pinkette fist bumps.

"Poor, poor Len," Rosa muttered quietly to herself, "I wonder how he manages to survive in this household."

EXTRA #3

The twins are doing things to try and make Adelia freak out. Playing _that _song or doing things related to it were out, because everbody knew that was her secret weakness.

Rin: *shows video of Miku singing ' .SPARTA'* Is this creepy?

Adelia: Um no?

Rin: Ah darn it!

Len: How about this? *shows her a picture of a cat attacking a dog*

Adelia: Nice try, but no.

Rin: Um... *shows picture of Len wearing a frilly pink dress*

Len: Why me?!

Adelia: How is that working?

Len: Eh... *makes an adorable shota face*

Adelia: ... try harder, guys!

Louisa: Oh, give me that! *snatches phone from Rin and then searches _that_ song*

Adelia: ...

Rin: We got her!

Adelia: Nope! I've gotten over it! Haha! In your face, people!

She skips off, humming to herself, leaving the three of them to blink at her in disbelief.


	17. Another world

**Hey guys! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast! I don't know why I'm feeling so hyper all of a sudden, but oh well! This is yet another chapter of Vocaloids Are Real! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Vocaloid (man, I haven't been saying that for a long time)**

Chapter 16: Parallel Worlds (third person)

Rin and Len landed on the grassy floor with a loud (and painful)'THUMP!'.

"Ow!" they both exclaimed.

They looked around in wonder and shock. They were in a forest with a leaf-covered ground and tall, bushy trees.

"Len, where's everybody?" Rin asked.

"No idea. Adelia-chan was just standing with us a second ago!" Len said.

They both took a step forward, but suddenly...

SNAP!

The next thing they knew, they were in a net, hanging two feet above the ground.

"I got something! I got something!" yelled a too-familiar voice.

"It better not be a human again. They always fall into your traps," came a male voice.

"It could be an animal! I don't hear any confused yelling and swear words!" a little girl's voice said.

"Yuki! How can you tell if it's a swear word?" the male voice scolded.

"Jeremy uses them all the time!"

"Oh, you two! Be quiet!" the girl said, sounding irritated.

The bushes shifted and a girl appeared. She had middle-length brown hair that was left loose and flowing past her shoulders, brown eyes, fair skin and wasn't too tall or too short. She was wearing a 3/4 length red shirt, black skinny jeans, brown boots slightly shorter than her knees, black wrist-length gloves and a brown belt. A dagger hung from her belt.

"Oh, come on! It's the THIRD time I set a net trap, and humans have gotten trapped in it instead! Is this thing bewitched or something?" she said angrily.

The boy appeared next to her. He had brown hair and wore glasses. His was smiling slightly.

"Oh my, oh my, Adelia," he said, "again? Are humans attracted to your net?"

"Oh, shut up, Kiyoteru. You're not making things better," Adelia snapped.

Kiyoteru smirked at Adelia.

"Is it an animal? Is it an animal?" the little girl appeared beside Kiyoteru.

She had black hair tied in two side ponytails. She was wearing a white T-shirt, red knee-length overalls, black shoes and white socks. She looked like she was only 9 years old.

"It's a tough world we live in, right, Yuki?" Adelia replied.

Yuki giggled. "Yes, Adelia-nii!"

"Adelia-chan!" the twins yelled.

Kiyoteru stepped in front of Adelia. "Adelia? How do these people know you? Do you know them?" he asked.

"I've never seen them before, let alone talked to them," Adelia replied, looking confused.

"Adelia-chan! It's us! Rin and Len! You know us! We live in America!" the twins shouted, growing more and more desperate each second.

"America? Where's that?" Adelia asked.

"I have no idea," Kiyoteru replied. Then he faced the twins, "look, kids. You're in the wrong world. Our world is called Eldon. Heard of it?"

"Eldon?!" Len gasped.

"What?" Rin gasped.

"Hey, Kiyoteru-nii, Adelia-nii! These funny people are from another planet! And I think I know how to get them back!" Yuki yelled.

The two t brunettes looked at the child. "How?" they asked.

"Through a giant black swirly thingy! There's a sign that says "To Earth" there!" Yuki replied.

"Yes! Yes!" the twins yelled.

It took a lot of convincing to get Kiyoteru fired up with the idea. After a lot of persuading, Kiyoteru was helping Adelia cut the net open. Yuki led the four teens to the 'giant black swirly thingy', skipping merrily at the same time.

It was a long while before they reached the portal. Almost a whole day. The twins were about to step into the portal when a giant fanged beast leapt out of the bushes, lunging at yuki.

"Noooo!" screamed Adelia, jumping in front of the child.

The beast sank its fangs into her chest.

"Noooo!" yelled Yuki, Kiyoteru, Rin and Len.

"Quick! Into the portal!" Kiyoteru said. Then he pushed the twins inside.

The last thing they saw before they were enveloped in darkness was Adelia look at them and mouth an unknown word.

(TIME SKIP)

The twins landed in the study room and saw Adelia staring at them.

"No! Go back! Stay away from me, creeps!" she shouted at them.

"Adelia-chan!" they exclaimed. Then they jumped on top of her and pulled her into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"Ack!" she choked.

After the blonds let go of her, she explained why she was acting weird just now.

"There was a giant puff of smoke, and both of you disappeared! Then in your places, two people that looked exactly like both of you appeared and started acting all stalker-ish and just plain ew!" she said, with a disgusted face.

The twins looked at her and smiled.

"It's just good to be back home," they said.


	18. New members?

**Hello everyone! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast, and I've got an announcement!**

**I've already gotten one OC! Yes! Here she is below...**

**Name: Kitachi Mellark**

**Gender: Girl**

**Race: Half-Japanese, half-English**

**Life quote: Lol**

**Favourite book: The Hunger Games**

**Age: 13**

**Appearance: Has long black hair tied in a ponytail with two small chunks left loose at either side, dark brown eyes, wears glasses, tall**

**Traits: Friendly, careless, smart, bookworm, loyal**

**Personality: Really helpful and kind, studies a lot, loses her erasers most of the time**

**By ParadiseWenCat**

**Two more OCs left! Quick, if you want to get your OC inside, act fast! All the best!**

**Now, on to the story!**

Chapter 17: New members?

(Back to Adelia's perspective)

I entered the room to be greeted by the annoying rhythm of the Harlem Shake song.

"What?!" I muttered to myself.

"DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" the song screeched at me.

I caught sight of the Vocaloids (exclude Luka. She would never do things like that!) doing the dance. My hair stood on its end; talk about freaky! I was about to grab a leek from the kitchen and whack everybody with it when Rin grabbed my collar.

"SO? Did we freak you out?" she asked eagerly.

"50%," I replied.

"Darn it!" Rin's smile faded. She produced a notepad and began taking notes. "Harlem Shake-50% chance of freaking Adelia-chan out."

"You will never find out what freaks me out the most!" I said triumphantly.

"We will one day!" Miku cried, determined.

Just then, Luka tapped my shoulder. I moved out of her way. She nodded and stepped inside the room.

"Mr Thompson-san wants to see us in the basement ASAP," she said in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh, cool! Maybe he _finally _made the Robo-Housekeeper!" James said.

"Can somebody off the Harlem Shake?!" I yelled.

(TIME SKIP)

Dad was beaming all over when we met him in the basement.

"Let it be a Robo-Housekeeper!" James said.

"Wrong!" Dad said.

"Noooo!" James yelled, devastated by the news.

"I've got something better than that! _Several_ things, to be precise," he said proudly.

I recognised this enthusiasm. It was long, long ago, when he had first created the first six Vocaloids... this triggered a thought in my mind.

"Dad! You created new Vocaloids!" I yelled.

"Correct!" Dad replied.

"How come she always gets the correct answer?!" James demanded.

"Robo-housekeepers have to wait!" Louisa said.

Dad flung the red curtain aside and four females stepped out. The first was a brunette and wore a red skirt and a red sleeveless top. The second was a teen that had short green hair and wore pink goggles. The third was a grumpy-looking blonde that had a long side ponytail. The last was a girl with reddish-pinkish hair and two tornado-shaped curls.

"Hey! That's Meiko-san!" Kaito said.

"That's Megpoid Gumi!" Gakupo said.

"It's Neru, and boy does she look grumpy!" Len commented.

"Oh, shaddap Len!" Neru growled, and gave him and uppercut.

"And that's Teto!" Rin said.

"I remember Len from my childhood memories. He looks as shota as before," Neru informed us.

"You have childhood memories?" I asked, interested.

"Actually, we all had," Miku admitted.

"We just didn't tell you," Kaito said, hanging his head.

"I gave them memories! They're all made up, but oh well!" Dad said.

"Guys! How could you?" Louisa asked, offended.

"Gomen'nasai!" they all said.

"It's cool! You guys have memories!" James said excitedly, "tell us about them one day!"

"Hey, guys! Why don't you show the new guys around? They could use some guidance!" Dad said.

"Okay!" we all said.

Well, what happened next is another story. Let's just call it a day, okay?


	19. Fun Day in School

**Hello once again everyone! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast! I have a few announcements! Announcement 1: I have another OC! Here she is below!**

**By VocaloidWriter**

**Name: Sakura Kisaragi **

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Half-Japanese, half-English**

**Official language: English, very little Japanese **

**Appearance: Has long pink hair tied in a high ponytail with a messy fringe (sorry, VocaloidWriter! This is what I tried to make out of the picture!)**

**Favourite Vocaloid: Torn between Teto, Rin and Neru**

**Personally: Very jumpy and bubbly. Doesn't take things seriously, but when she does, people don't take her seriously. She can pull of puppy-dog eyes and has a low self-esteem. She loves to sing, which is her main reason for liking Vocaloid, but it is ironic that she likes to sing because she has stage fright. She will make courage just to prove she is strong.**

**Ok, so here goes Announcement 2!**

**I am sad to say that Vocaloids Are Real will be coming to an end soon! The final chapter will be the 20****th ****chapter. *sniff* I'll miss this story! But don't worry! There's going to be a sequel, but it'll be different, very different... ah, no spoilers! **

**Announcement 3: I have exams coming up, so I will not be able to update as often. But after that, I'll be free (kinda) so I'll try to update often to make up for the delay.**

**Ok! On to the story!**

Chapter 18: Fun Day in School

Fun Day is when our school lets us wear our home clothes to school. They let us organize some stalls and games and or the rest of the day, we just, well, HAVE FUN!

This Fun Day, my siblings, a few friends (Sakura, one of Louisa's friends from the Singing Club, Kitachi, my friend from the Cookery Club and don't forget, Rosa!), the Vocaloids (plus one Utauloid!) and I set up this thing where a student pays five coupons to have the Loids (I'll call them that for now) sing his or her favourite song. Genius, right? Louisa came up with that idea.

Principal Roy was happy with that idea. Hey, can you believe that he actually like Vocaloid? I was speechless, utterly speechless.

As we were setting up the stage, the twins asked me this question:

"Adelia-chan, if you were under the reign of the Daughter of Evil, would you rebel against her or support her?"

_Weird question_, I thought. "Well, of course I'll rebel against her! You know me, I don't like crazy queens. And I pity that servant, but yet I think it's his fault because he was too... I don't know... um... devoted," I replied.

(Hey, reader! This is just my opinion! Don't judge me!)

"Okay... thanks!" Rin chirped, returning to dragging the speakers to the side of the stage. I arched a suspicious eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm scared of later!" Len said.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Fangirls!" Len said the word and shuddered.

"At least I didn't force you to wear your Append suit! That would be worse!" I said reassuringly.

"Wrong!" Kaito said, "Len, you'll have to change into your Append suit after lunch! That demand was high, so we went with it!"

"EH?! WHO"S IDEA WAS THIS?!" Len demanded.

"It was her!" Kaito pointed at Sakura.

"It was him!" Sakura pointed at James.

James pointed at me. I pointed at Neru. Neru pointed at Meiko, who pointed at Miku, who pointed at Gakupo, who pointed at Rin, who pointed at Louisa, who pointed Kiitachi, who pointed at back at Kaito.

(Notice how Luka stays out of everything!)

Erhm, what happened later should be not exposed to public. Let's just say it included lots of punching, several people to restrain s certain somebody, a First Aid Kit and Luka and I threatening the shota.

Soon, Fun Day started and hundreds of students were lining up, waiting. One girl requested Meiko to sing Close My Eyes. Then Rin and Len had to sing Iroha Uta.

"Go already!" I hissed as I pushed them onstage.

"Stage fright! Been there!" Sakura said reassuringly.

Soon, the crowd was roaring its approval and the twins ran backstage.

"My heart is racing crazily inside my chest!" Len gasped.

"That was awesome!" Kitachi said happily, "I've never heard a live Vocaloid sing before!"

"Don't worry," Gakupo said, "you'll have plenty more experiences later on,"

(TIME SKIP)

"Sorry!" I yelled at the crowd, "Come back later! We have to take a break too!"

"I'm so glad that's over," Neru grumbled.

"You still have later on," Meiko said.

Neru scowled.

We bought lunch at the food stalls. Miranda ran the lemonade stall and gave us all a discount.

"But don't tell older brother," she whispered, "He'll have my head!"

"That's gruesome," Kitachi said.

We took a short tour around the place. There were game stalls. There was even one where you got to throw sponges at the teachers! Rin tried that, and she got Mr. Pearson right in the face. She has superb aiming, so I think she succeeded (but I think it's because she hates Mr Pearson).

After that, we had to go back. Sakura took her seat at the coupon counter and started taking requests. Len was too scared to go out because he was in his Append suit.

"Rin, what are you doing with a camera?" Luka asked.

"I'm taking a video of Len and his fans!" Rin replied.

Luka smile evilly. "Genius!"

There was a big amount of fangirls, and some threatening (from Rin) that if they didn't go away, she would roll over them with a roadroller.

After that, Fun Day had to end.

It was a good day. I hope one day, it'll happen again.


	20. How they react

**Hello guys! Welcome back to Vocaloids Are Real! I know I haven't been updating for a long time. Sorry! I've been busy with TWTFILWLRRH (it's another one of my stories) and Synchronicity, so that's the cause. And also, I have got writers block (or something like that). **

**Anyway, I've got another OC! Here she is below...**

**Name: Maki Kurosaki****  
****Age: 14****  
****Authenticity: Her great-grand parents from her Dad's side moved to America so she is 2/3 American and 1/3 Japanese****  
****Appearance: Short brown hair with red streaks, black eyes, normally wears a black Len shirt****,****yellow shorts, and white tennis shoes.****  
****Personality: Kinda hyper and a little giggly whenever she sees anything with Len. Absolutely obsessed with anime and almost always has a plushie with her.**

**Well, on to the story!**

Chapter 19: How different people react (third person)

How Adelia reacted to clowns with rainbow hair (random, right?):

Adelia was watching a video on YouTube. All was calm in the video until a crazy clown with fuzzy, rainbow hair jumped up!

The brunette paused the video and stared at it, somehow interested and curious. She looked at it and a shiver passed smoothly down her spine.

"Three words, clown," she said to the video, "_Creepy_, _crazy_, _maniac_,"

Then she shuddered and began to watch the MMD version of Rin and Len's Electric Angel.

How Maki reacted when she first saw a living, live Len Kagamine:

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, covering her mouth and closing her eyes, "It's Len Kagamine! He's alive and real!"

"Noooooo!" Len moaned, "No fangirls!"

"Hey, you have a shirt like Len's!" Teto pointed out.

Neru sweat-dropped. It was a habit of Teto's to point out the obvious, and the grumpy blonde had found it rather annoying.

Adelia and Rin smirked at the unfortunate banana-loving freak. He looked at them with wide, pleading eyes and mouthed _Help me!_

"Maki's not a crazy fangirl, Len," Louisa whispered to him, "she's just one of your biggest fans,"

"But-"Len objected, but his twin cut him off firmly.

"SQUEEEE!" Maki exclaimed.

How Sakura reacted to sweet-hating people:

"HOW DARE YOU DISLIKE SWEETS?!" she yelled at the terrified people.

"AHHHH!" yelled Gumi. She was in the middle of the crowd of sweet-haters and the pinkette was charging at them like the Minotaur.

"THERE SHE GOES!" James yelled, "YOU GO GIRL! TEACH THOSE SWEET-HATERS A LESSON!"

Miku covered her eyes. This was not something to be seen by a 13 year old girl.

How Miku reacted to all cute things:

"OH MY GOSH!" Miku squealed, "THAT IS SO KAWAII!"

"NOOOO! STOP THIS MADNESS!" Len yelled. He was covering his eyes and cowering behind his twin and Adelia.

"Come on, Lenny," Rin smirked, "Get over your fear of shota-ness and cuteness by toughening up and becoming a man,"

Then with a quick motion, she pushed her brother in front of her and Miku pulled him along to venture the shop of pure cuteness and charm bracelets.

How Len reacted to people who thought he was an adorable shota

After seeing the hundredth ("hundredth and one, actually," Rin corrected) picture of him as a shota  
(which Adelia, Rin, Teto, Kaito and Meiko took great pride in doing), Len decided to take a stand.

"No more shota-ness for me!" he declared, making Adelia face-palm herself.

"Ok, we'll see about that," she said to herself.

The next day in school, she went on a survey, asking every student in her year gorip whether they thought Len was a shota.

"The results are in!" Adelia declared at the lunch table, "97% of the year group thinks Len-kun makes a perfect shota, 2% have no vote and 1% refused to answer,"

"BWAHAHAHA!" Rin exclaimed, hitting her fist on the table, "IN YOUR FACE, LENNY!"

"I shall succeed one day..." Len muttered to himself.


	21. A river can provide fun too

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Vocaloids Are Real! It's really hard to type now because I'm holding a Magnum and I'm not a good one-hander. I'm just going off topic...**

**Anyway, I can't believe this is the final chapter of Vocaloids Are Real! Noooo! I'm really going to miss this story. But there's going to be a sequel called **_**Getting Them Back**_**. Sneak peek from the story in the next chapter...whoops, I just revealed the secret! **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and please leave a review!**

Chapter 20: A river can provide fun too

We were all squashed in the car in our swimsuits. I was wearing the same swimsuit I wore to the beach, and so were the rest. Teto wore one similar to mine, except her stripes were light red instead of navy blue. Meiko wore a red bikini, Neru wore a black swimsuit with yellow lines and Gumi wore a green bikini. We all wore T-shirts and shorts over our swimsuits.

We were playing a game.

"Okay, Kaito-kun! Describe ice-cream in a really descriptive sentence!" I said.

"Ice-cream? Easy!" Kaito laughed, "Fluffy, heavenly, cooling, sweet and delicious!"

"Ah, Adelia-chan, you made it too easy!" Teto pouted.

"Neru! Describe a book!" Kaito said.

Neru grumbled. "Boring, dull, too-many-words, thick and un-entertaining," she said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Len! Describe a giant bunny!" Neru instructed.

"EHH? Alright. Giant, big, kinda creepy, red-eyed and reminds me of Haku-san," Len said.

"What, Len-kun, what?!" Louisa asked.

Len shrugged defensively. "I don't know! I was being random!" he argued.

The car soon came to an abrupt halt. SCREECH!

"AHHH!" we all yelled as we were nearly flung out of our seats. Dad laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, my bad," he said.

Mom sighed to herself, but giggled slightly too. Tako Luka squirmed uncomfortably in Luka's lap.

We crawled out of the car (still quite shocked from the halt) and gasped. We were at a riverbank, looking at a sparkling river. We could practically see the fishes swimming quite cheerfully around.

"It's beautiful!" Rin gasped, tears gathering in her eyes. She was quite a softie when it came to breath-taking sceneries.

Miku carefully leaned over the edge of the river and experimentally dipped her finger in the water. She let out a small squeal of fright.

"It's so cold!" she exclaimed.

Tako Luka happily crawled to the river and leapt in. She splashed around the water happily while Hachune swam around with her tiny floaty-thing.

Everyone began removing their shirts and shorts, but we were all reluctant to go into the water.

Well, everyone except Meiko.

"Chickens!" she bellowed, and pushed us all in.

We fell like dominoes; first to fall in was Kaito, followed by Gakupo, then James, Teto, Neru, Rin, Len, I, Louisa, Gumi, Miku, then Meiko herself. Luka had swiftly dodged us and remained dry on the riverbank.

"OMIGOSH!" Gumi yelled.

It was freezing, like we had jumped into the Antarctic ocean. My teeth were practically chattering. Rin and Len clung onto each other like drowning kids. Teto grabbed James's arm and hugged it, which startled him and he jumped a bit.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Meiko laughed. She seemed perfectly fine; I tell you, that woman is made out of titanium.

"M-M-M-Meiko-san! W-w-why d-d-did you d-d-d-do th-th-that?" Gakupo managed to stutter between enormous shivers.

"I'm testing your resilience, Samurai! You all are very poor in it!" Meiko replied.

"You kids will get used to it," Mom reassured us. We all nodded.

Sure enough, we regained the feeling in our legs and the twins had stopped clinging onto each other like they were about to die.

"Let's have some fun!" Louisa said. She pounced on James and submerged him underwater.

"Oh! That's fun!" Rin and I said in sync. She grinned at each other and pounced on Len.

"Noooooooo!" Len yelled as he slowly went underwater. A few bubbles rose to the surface.

Miku and Meiko had attacked Kaito. Luka and Gumi had gotten Gakupo. Teto joined Louisa and Neru stayed on the surface, looking at us with a "what in the world?" face.

"Why," Kaito said between going up and down the water, "Are," he went down again, "you girls so mean?"

"Cause we're awesome!" Meiko replied.

I swear I could see Gakupo try to face-palm himself, but Gumi prevented that by pushing his head underwater.

"Louisa, this idea was AWESOME!" she giggled.

"Oh yeah!" my older sister yelled and punched the air with her spare hand.

(TIME SKIP)

We sat at the river bank, huddled under towels while eating the ice-cream Mom had brought in her cooler bag. We watched the sun slowly set as we licked the ice-cream. Kaito had been right when he described the ice-cream earlier this morning: it really was fluffy, heavenly, cooling, sweet and delicious.

"This day was great," I said.

"Even though we got bullied by the females," Len said.

"That was something I would like to experience again!" Miku said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yeah!" we all agreed.

I smiled to myself. Miku had a point.

All I could think about was "I wish this could happen again".

But little did I know that the good times wouldn't always be here.

A new danger was coming.

And we all just didn't know about it.


	22. Getting Them Back Intro

**Hey guys! This is the intro to Getting Them Back! Please enjoy!**

INTRODUCTION

THIRD PERSON

(IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE)

The Vocaloids struggled to free themselves of the chains that tied their hands and legs together. Teto wasn't with them-she had been lucky that she had not been targeted.

A man entered the room and watched them with a satisfied expression on his face.

"You rascal! Let us go!" Meiko yelled at him.

"Don't you dare do anything to us!" Rin screamed.

The man smirked.

"You're right, Kagamine Number 1," he said, "I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Then why do you have us for?" Gakupo demanded.

"I'm going to make _her _pay," the man said.

He pressed a button on a remote and a screen flickered on. On the screen was a picture of Adelia.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Len shouted.

"Oh, you're very wrong, Kagamine Number 2," the man said, "She's going to pay for what she did to me last time."

"How?" Luka asked in disgust.

"She's going to pay with her life," he simply said.

With that, Jonas left the room, leaving the Vocaloids to drown in their horror.


End file.
